KaiHun - A Little Boy
by Delulu98
Summary: Sehun baru saja pindah kesebuah desa terpencil di mokpo. Namun selama disana ia merasa bosan dan kesepian. Tapi semua itu berubah saat sosok JungKook datang dan mulai merubah hari harinya. KaiHun/BL/Boys Love/ Yaoi.
Cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Jeon Jung Kook

Etc.

Genre: Drama, mistery, Mirrage life.

Rated: T

Length: OneShoot

Summary: Sehun baru saja pindah kesebuah desa terpencil di mokpo. Namun selama disana ia merasa bosan dan kesepian. Tapi semua itu berubah saat sosok JungKook datang dan mulai merubah hari harinya.

LJSCDelHun Present

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu minggu aku pindah kedesa ini. Desa terpencil yang ada di daerah mokpo. Selama disini, hari hari yang kurasakan sangat membosankan dan aku juga merasa kesepian. Namun sudah beberapa hari ini rasa bosan itu dan sepi itu hilang saat tiba tiba saja sesosok anak laki laki itu datang dan selalu menemaniku.

.

Kepindahanku kesini terasa cukup berat, karna itu artinya aku harus meninggalkan sahabat dan juga orang tua ku yang ada di Seoul, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai seorang istri aku harus selalu ada dan menemani Jongin kemanapun ia ditugaskan.

Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter membuatnya harus siap jika sewaktu waktu ia mendapat tugas di tempat terpencil seperti saat ini. Jongin sebenarnya tau jika aku merasa berat jika harus meninggalkan Seoul, meninggalkan keluarga dan sahabat sahabat kami, maka sebab itu ia merasa akan lebih baik jika meninggalkan ku saja di Seoul dan akan pulang jika sudah akhir pekan.

"Desa itu cukup sepi, rumah rumah saling berjauhan dan sepanjang daerah rumah kita hanya ada Kebun stroberi, apel dan sawah. Dan tak akan ada kegiatan yang menarik untukmu. Itu pun jika kau mau untuk bergabung bersama ibu ibu didesa untuk sekedar berbincang atau melihat mereka memanen buah. Tapi tetap saja, kau akan merasa bosan nantinya"ucap Jongin saat itu. Aku bingung dan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku. Tapi jika aku memilih tinggal di Seoul akan sangat egois dan tidak setia jika aku membiarkan Jongin tinggal sendirian di sana. Dan... pada akhirnya disinilah aku, duduk diam sambil menonton tv atau membaca untuk menghabiskan hari hingga Jongin pulang, sungguh membosankan. Namun semuanya berubah saat anak laki laki itu datang dan mulai mengubah hari hariku.

Anak laki laki itu sangat manis, namanya JungKook, umurnya sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun, kulitnya putih bersih dan matanya bulat bercahaya, rambutnya hitam lurus sedangkan senyumnya tampak begitu manis dengan gigi kelinci yang ia memiliki membuatku jatuh hati pada anak laki laki itu. Namun ada yang membuatku heran, ia selalu terlihat datang sendiri tanpa ada orang tua atau pengasuh yang menemaninya. Jika ku tanyakan tentang orang tuanya, ia selalu mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya adalah Ayah dan Ibu. Aku rasa dia belum terlalu mengerti bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya pun punya nama. Tapi yang pasti, semenjak Jungkook datang, aku tak pernah merasa kesepian dan bosan lagi. Aku selalu menemaninya bermain, membacakan cerita, mengajarkannya menyanyi, menari dan menggambar, bahkan dia tak menolak waktu ku ajak makan siang bersama. Beberapa kali aku memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi ia bersikeras ingin pulang sendiri dan mengancam jika aku tetap mengantarnya pulang, besoknya ia tak akan mau main kerumahku lagi.

.

Malam itu aku dan Jongin sedang bersantai didepan ruang tv seraya menonton acara favorite kami. Dan saat itu aku teringat akan sosok Jungkook yang selalu datang menemaniku.

"Jongin-ah.."Panggil ku seraya mendongakkan kepalaku menatap wajahnya. Aku sedang dalam posisi bersandar didadanya. Jongin hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tau siapa warga disini yang punya anak laki laki berumur sekitar 6 tahun?"tanyaku. Jongin menoleh kepadaku dan berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya tidak, semua warga disini anaknya sudah besar besar dan beberapa pergi kekota untuk kuliah atau bekerja sekali ada pun umurnya baru 3 tahun atau lebih tua dari yang kau katakan. Ada apa? Kau sudah ingin punya anak ya, hm.?"

Entah kenapa pipiku terasa panas saat Jongin mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Tapi saat mendengar jawaban Jongin tadi sungguh jauh dari dugaanku. Dan aku simpulkan jika Jongin belum mengenal warga didesa ini. Maklum saja, dia kan selalu pergi pagi dan pulang saat sore atau malam hari. Waktu senggangnya hanya ada pada akhir pekan dan itu pun lebih sering kami habiskan untuk pulang ke Seoul dan mengunjungi orang tua dan teman teman kami.

Pagi ini saat Jongin akan berangkat kerumah sakit aku hendak bercerita tentang Jungkook, siapa tau dia lupa kalau ada seorang anak laki laki yang juga tinggal di daerah tempat kami tinggal. Tapi sepertinya dia begitu buru buru sehingga aku harus memendam keinginan ku itu. Tapi sebelum berangkat ia berang, Jongin sempat menghampiriku.

"Sayang.. kau masih memikirkan tentang ceritamu itu hm?"aku tak menjawab, Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sayang... saat aku datang kesini dan menemui kepala desa disini untuk mengurus kepindahan kita, aku sempat bertemu dengan warga yang kebetulan sedang rapat. Warga disini hanya sekitar seratus kepala keluarga dan aku sudah bertemu dengan semuanya. Saat itu kau kan tidak ikut karna masih di seoul.."Aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Aku ingin menjawab ucapan Jongin, tapi ia sudah berlari menuju mobilnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa.

.

Hari ini JungKook tidak datang, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya. Aku menunggunya sampai lewat dari waktu makan siang, tapi Jungkook tetap tak datang. Akhirnya aku pun makan siang sendiri seraya berpikir, mungkin dia sedang sakit. Aku masih penasaran kenapa Jungkook tidak datang hari ini, dan karna rasa penasaran dan keinginan ku untuk tau dimana rumahnya semakin kuat, dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berjalan jalan disekitar desa dan bertanya pada warga yang kutemui tentang JungKook.

.

Sore menjelang malam, aku pun bergegas untuk pulang karna jam segini Jongin sudah pulang biasanya. Aku pulang dengan rasa kecewa dan juga masih ada rasa penasaran akan Jungkook. Jawaban dari para warga masih membingungkan karna semua yang mereka katakan hampir sama dengan apa yang Jongin katakan tadi pagi.

"Maaf anak muda, kami tidak pernah tau ada warga yang punya putra berumur 6 tahun dan bernama JungKook di desa ini."ucap beberapa wanita paruh baya yang saat itu sedang memanen buah apel. Aku sekali lagi hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa. Aku benar benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di desa ini sebenarnya.

Aku ingin sekali bercerita pada Jongin tentang JungKook, tapi setiap kali aku ingin bercerita dia pasti sudah tidur atau terlihat sangat lelah karna harus menangani pasien yang cukup banyak. Dan hal itu pun sekali lagi membuatku harus menahan rasa ku untuk bercerita tentang Jungkook padanya karna aku sungguh tak tega jika harus menganggunya apa lagi harus mendengar cerita ku yang bahkan aku sendiri tak mengerti.

Besok dan besoknya hingga sudah sekitar satu minggu JungKook tak pernah lagi datang kerumah ku dan itu membuat ku sedih dan kembali merasa kesepian. Untuk mengisi kesepian aku pun kembali memilih menonton tv, membaca buku atau hobi baru ku bersepeda dan membantu ibu ibu petani memetik apel atau stroberi. Namun kadang kalanya aku merindukan sosok Jungkook. Aku berpikir, mungkin keluarga JungKook harus pindah atau berpergian dan membuat Jungkook tak sempat memberitahuku. Kadang, aku teringat kegiatan bersama kami, entah itu saat kami makan siang bersama, bermain bersama, atau saat aku memperhatikan wajah lucunya yang serius saat aku tengah membacakan sebuah cerita untuknya. Dada ku kadang terasa sesak saat mengingatnya. Dan entah kenapa aku begitu kehilangan sosok JungKook. Padahal saat aku di Seoul aku pernah menjadi relawan untuk mengajar di sebuah play group dan taman kanak kanak yang saat itu selalu dihabiskan bersama dengan anak anak seumuran Jungkook. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil mengambil hatiku seperti halnya Jungkook.

.

Dihari minggu yang membosankan ini, aku dan Jongin hanya bersantai diteras rumah dengan secangkir teh ginseng dan kue beras. Minggu ini harusnya kami pulang ke Seoul, tapi karna keadaan Jongin yang kurang sehat kegiata rutin itu pun harus ditunda. Tapi tanpa kami ketahui, orang tua Jongin datang bersama dengan seorang wanita paruh baya untuk membantu membereskan rumah dan juga menemaniku agar aku tidak merasa kesepian. Aku tentu saja senang saat itu, karna setidaknya aku punya teman bercerita dan tidak sendirian lagi saat Jongin sedang pergi bekerja.

Sejak hari itu, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai melupakan JungKook dan mulai menikmati hari hariku di desa ini. Dan sepertinya aku mulai mencintai desa ini.

Setahun berlalu dan masa tugas Jongin pun selesai dan itu artinya kami harus kembali ke Seoul. Dan tentu.. aku sangat senang akan hal itu walau ada rasa sayang dan sedih karna sejujurnya aku mulai betah dan juga karna aku mulai akrab dengan warga warga di desa ini. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana pun aku lebih memilih Seoul.

Dan sejak tiba di Seoul, kenangan tentang Jungkook secara perlahan mulai hilang dan tergantikan dengan kesibukanku yang menjadi seorang guru disebuah sekolah dasar di Seoul, ditambah lagi... Aku sedang mengandung anak Jongin dan usia kandunganku sudah menginjak usia 4 bulan. Aku merasa sangat senang dan aku juga merasa jika kehidupanku mulai berjalan dengan baik dan Normal.

.

Suatu hari, saat aku dan Jongin sedang bersantai di apartement kami, Jongin tiba tiba saja berucap jika ia ingin mengunjungi desa tempat kami tinggal dam tempat ia bertugas beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tak keberatan dan malah sangat antusias saat itu dan jadilah, siang itu juga kami berangkat dan saat tiba kami berencana akan menginap rumah kepala desa.

Aku sungguh tak menyangka saat itu, kedatangan ku dan Jongin disambut dengan sukacita oleh para warga, bahkan ada diantara mereka yang menawarkan kami tempat untuk menginap dirumahnya. Tapi ada satu kabar yang cukup mengejutkan, rumah yang dulu sempat kami tinggali ternyata kini sudah ada yang menempati. Kepala desa bilang, orang baru yang juga datang dari Seoul, karna ada urusan pekerjaan mereka pun menempati rumah itu hingga urusan mereka selesai.

Besoknya, saat aku dan Jongin akan pulang ke Seoul. Kami menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi pasangan itu, mereka terlihat sebagai pasangan yang bahagia, dan mereka terlihat seumuran dengan ku dan Jongin yang juga sosok yang ramah serta ada seorang balita laki laki berusia 1 tahun.

Seakan sudah kenal dengan lama kami pun langsung akrab saat itu. Ini juga karna ChanYeol dan BaekHyun memperlakukan kami dengan sangat baik. Saat berbincang, BaekHyun tak hentinya mengeluhkan rasa Bosan karna suasana yang jauh 180 derajat dari Seoul, namun BaekHyun tak merasakan yang namanya kesepian sepertiku dulu karna saat ChanYeol pergi untuk mengawasi kebun apel dan peternakan ada TaeHyung yang menemaninya. Walau begitu tetap saja, ada kalanya waktu TaeHyung sedang tidur siang BaekHyun dia hanya akan menonton tv atau membaca buku, seperti halnya aku dulu.

Jonggin dan ChanYeol sepertinya menemukan ketertarikan yang sama akan bermain catur, Aku dan BaekHyun pun memilih bergeser dan pergi kehalaman belakang untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Aku terkadang tersenyum saat melihat tingkah aktif dari TaeHyung, anak laki itu nampak berkali kali pergi menuju sebuah kebun stroberi kecil dan tak jarang asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya menyantap stroberi stroberi itu.

"TaeHyung terlihat seperti anak yang aktif ya."ucap ku, BaekHyun hanya tersenyum.

"Yah, Keaktifannya menurun dari sang ayah yang tak bisa diam."jawab pria manis itu seraya mengusap rambut kecoklatan putranya.

Aku mengangguk paham dan kembali menyibukan diri untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Tak jarang aku melontarkan pertanyaan tentang perasaanya selama tinggal disini dan ia bercerita apa yang ia rasakan sama dengan ku saat pertama kali datang kesini.

"Tenang saja, lama kelamaan kau akan betah tinggal disini, desa ini memang sangat sepi. Tapi coba lah untuk berjalan jalan untuk bertemu beberapa warga yang biasanya sedang berkebun atau memanen buah. Pasti dengan itu kau akan cepat menyukai tempat ini. Dan lagi, desa ini sangat cocok untuk mu yang ingin merilexkan pikiran."ucapku mencoba meyakinkan BaekHyun.

"Hmm.. baiklah, akan ku coba nanti. Tapi jika kau ingin tau, rumah ini dulunya adalah rumah nenekku."aku terkejut saat mendengar ucapan BaekHyun yang terakhir.

"Jadi? Rumah ini rumah nenekmu?"tanya ku memastikan. BaekHyun hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi rumah ini kosong sejak 60 tahun lalu karna sebuah kejadian .."

"Kejadian apa?"aku sepertinya mulai penasaran dengan seluk beluk rumah ini.

BaekHyun pun bercerita tentang rumah neneknya ini dan dari cerita itu, aku tau semuanya. Ternyata, orang tua dari nenek BaekHyun adalah tokoh masyarakat di desa ini, dan merupakan panutan juga orang kaya di desa ini. Hidup mereka awalnya baik baik saja dan sangat bahagia. Tapi suatu malam kebahagiaan itu sirna saat beberapa perampok datang dan menjarah semua yang ada dirumah itu dan tragisnya, adik laki laki dari neneknya yang saat itu baru berusia 6 tahun tewas karna tembakan yang di lepaskan oleh salah satu perampok saat itu, tembakan itu tepat mengenai dada adik dari nenek Baekhyun dan sang adik pun tewas ditempat saat itu.

Namun dari apa yang diceritakan oleh BaekHyun adalah saat aku mengetahui nama dari adek nenek BaekHyun, anak laki laki itu bernama JungKook.

Aku terkejut, tentu saja, tapi aku tidak tau dan tidak ingin tau apakah JungKook yang diceritakan BaekHyun adalah Jungkook yang dulu menemani hari hari ku saat dirumah ini? Atau Jungkook yang itu hanya kebetulan saja bernama sama. Aku tidak perduli sama sekali, tapi hari itu juga, ingatanku tentang Jungkook kembali keluar dan aku tak akan melupakannya lagi hari itu. Aku akan mengenang sosok JungKook sebagai anak laki laki manis yang selalu menemaniku dan mengajakku bermain bersama. Dan mungkin saja, saat anak ku lahir nanti akan ku beri nama Jungkook bila ia laki laki nantinya.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Hi guys .-.

Aku muncul dengan ff baru yang terinspirasi dari cerpen yang aku baca di buku LKS sekolah.-.

Aku seneng dan suka banget tiap baca cerpen itu ngebayangin characternya itu KaiHun apa lagi kalo ceritanya yang kek gini :v. ada beberapa cerpen yang Aku baca dan buat aku jadi pengen bikin ffnya versi kaihun. Dan jadilah ini.. klo ada yang pernah baca cerpen dengan judul Gadis Kecilku... nah.. ff ini terinspirasi dari sana.

Ok segitu aja kali yah.. maaf untuk typo dan kata kata yang gk bisa dimengerti, karnaku masihlah author baru..

Ok lah.. itu aja.. aku pamit. Bye~


End file.
